Just Joshing
by oldskoolbookworm
Summary: An SVSY fanfic featuring Elizabeth Wakefield and Josh Radinsky. Sweet Valley High Senior Year.
1. Chapter 1

**Josh Radinsky**

Ever met someone that surprised you? I have. She's blond, beautiful, intelligent…and not at all interested in me. But I'll make her notice me, just you wait and see.

**Elizabeth Wakefield**

Guys are such jerks! Especially football jocks, I can't believe Todd even associates with them. But as you can see, things change. The worst thing is, Mr Collins made me cover the pre-game story. This is going to be so boring.

**Will Simmons**

I hate being crippled. I can't play football and my future has crumbled. The worst thing is Ken 'I am the man' Matthews is getting everything that should have been mine. Life and school suck. What am I going to do now? I am such a loser!

**Melissa Fox**

Ken is so great, I mean he loves and respects me, lets me be myself. And is not controlling, unlike Will Simmons. My ex-boyfriend, he dumped me when he needed me the most. But Ken is so wonderful and sweet…cute too. I'm so glad we got together. Life is perfect.

**Ken Matthews**

Melissa, Maria, Melissa, Maria… I'm so confused! Of course I like Melissa, but I think I'm still not over Maria, I mean Maria helped me get back on track, move on with my life. I feel that I owe her something, but all I did was lose my best friend. She is my best friend. Maybe I should make the first move and call a truce. We can both move on.

**Chapter 1: Pulitzer Prize….I don't think so.**

Elizabeth Wakefield walked towards the football field when she saw someone sitting alone on the bench, watching the team practice.

It was Will Simmons. Elizabeth went over.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked gently. Will looked up at her.

"No" Will said slowly. Elizabeth sat down beside him.

"Well it is now" Elizabeth teased.

"What are you doing here, I thought you didn't like sports?" Will asked.

"I have to, if I have to write about it" Elizabeth answered wryly. She held up the micro-corder. Will nodded and smiled.

"Getting some pre-game quoted?" Will asked with fake enthusiasm.

"Yep" Elizabeth answered. They both laughed. "You know when I came over here, I saw you looking really sad. Is it because you're not out there?"

Will glanced at her.

"Yeah, that and my friends are treating me like I'm a nobody" Will added. Elizabeth reached across and touched his hand, looking him straight in the eye.

"You're not a nobody, you never will be" Elizabeth said firmly. Will squeezed her hand.

"You don't think I'm a jerk?" Will said.

"No, I don't" Elizabeth replied with a serious expression. "You have been through a lot and you know what I think? I think you are the bravest person I know".

Will's eyes widened.

"Really? You think I am?" Will asked brighter. Just by Elizabeth's words he was feeling a lot better about himself.

Just then the team finished their practice. Elizabeth got up and patted Will on the shoulder.

"Time for me to get eaten by the wolves" Elizabeth joked.

"Knock em' dead Liz" Will told her grinning. Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at him and went over to the team, tape recorder in hand, ready to get some quotes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Big Ask**

Elizabeth finished getting her quotes and started walking back to the parking lot when Josh Radinsky caught up with her.

"Hey Liz, um, I was wondering if you wanted to go and grab a coffee… with me?" Josh asked, smiling.

Elizabeth stopped and looked at him.

"Can you not talk about sports for five minutes?" Elizabeth asked. Josh nodded his head. "Then okay".

Josh jingled his car keys as they headed for his car, she had said yes to a date with him. Not a date date, but it was a start. Josh opened the passenger door of his car for Elizabeth. Elizabeth thanked him and carefully got in. Josh closed the door and got into the driver's side. They headed off to the House of Java.

Elizabeth and Josh walked into HOJ and snagged a table in the corner. Jessica came up to take their order and gave Elizabeth a wink. It was time she moved on and started dating again. Jessica thought Josh was the perfect choice.

"So Liz, what are you planning on doing for the article?" Josh asked. "Are you going to have photos with the quotes?"

"Maybe, its going to be a two-page spread. I might send the photographer down to snap a few rolls" Elizabeth replied, smiling. Josh smiled too. "So, tell me about yourself, I hardly know you"

"Well, I live with my parents, I have an older sister who went off to college" Josh supplied.

"What does she major in?" Elizabeth asked, interested.

"She's a psych major, sometimes she uses me as a guinea pig when she's home" Josh told her.

Elizabeth giggled.

"My brother majors in law, I'm glad we don't have to be his witnesses" Elizabeth added.

Josh grinned back at her.


End file.
